thepeculiarchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Loops
A loop is an occurrence which only a ymbryne (female) can conduct, where a past date exists and repeats over and over, though syndrigasts experience it differently. Only peculiars can pass through it except in Hollow City where a hollowgast was in a loop. Loops suspends the aging of their occupants, although they do not prevent it. Should a peculiar exit their loop into the present and remain there for two to three days, they will age forward however many years they have spent inside the loop, which, depending on how long that is, usually results in death. If the ymbryne, who created the loop is not there to reset it, the loop closes. Some loops don't allow outsiders and have one type of peculiar living together. Loops There are four types of loops: workable loops, closed loops, punishment loops, and pocket loops. Workable Loops *Ms. Wren's Menagerie *Carnival Tourist Loop Closed Loops *Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children *Miss Raven's Loop *Miss Wren's old Loop *Miss Thrush's Loop *Abaton (the Library of Souls) Punishment Loops *Sharon's River Tours **Devil's Acre Pocket Loops *Jacob Portman's Backyard Shed Known Loops Miss Peregrine Loop: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Location: Cairnholm, Wales Date of Loop: September 3, 1940 Entrance: Cairn of Cairnholm Miss Avocet and Miss Bunting Location: Derbyshire, England Date of Loop: July 15, 1867 Miss Gannett Location: Ireland Date of Loop: June 1770 Miss Nightjar and Miss Thrush Location: Swansea, Wales Date of Loop: April 3, 1901 Miss Thrush Location: London, England Date of Loop: Unknown date, before 1940 Entrance: A Crypt below St. Paul's Cathedral Miss Finch and her aunt, also called Miss Finch Location: England Date of Loop: Unknown date Miss Wren Loop(s): Miss Wren's Menagerie and another unnamed Loop Location (Menagerie): Wales Date of Loop (Menagerie): 1492? 1750? (According to Jacob) Entrance (Menagerie): Mouth of the stone head of Cuthbert Council of Ymbrynes Loop: Carnival Tourist Loop Location: London, England Date of Loop: Prior to 1863 Entrance: Subway Tunnel Sharon's River Tours Loop: Devil's Acre Location: London, England Date of Loop: During the reign of Queen Victoria. Entrance: Through the tunnel in the Thames river. Unknown Mongolia Loop Loop: Ancient Mongolia Location: Mongolia Date of Loop: Ancient Mongolia Entrance: Unknown Unknown North Africa Loop Loop: Atlas Mountains Location: Atlas Mountains, North Africa Date of Loop: Unknown Entrance: Unknown Unknown Amazonia Loop Loop: Amazonia Location: Amazonia Date of Loop: Unknown Entrance: Unknown Helsinki Loop: Helsinki Location: Helsinki Date of Loop: Christmas 1911 Entrance: Unknown New York City Loop: New York City Location: Pennsylvania Station, New York City Date of Loop: June 8, 1929 Entrance: Pennsylvania Station Alabama Loop: 1930's Alabama Location: Anniston, Alabama Date of Loop: January 5, 1935 Loop A-57 Loop: Texas Location: Near Marfa, Texas Date of Loop: c. 1967 Flamingo Manor Loop: Mid-1960's Location: Starke, Florida Date of Loop: Mid-1960's Portal Loop: 1965 Location: Portal, Georgia Date of Loop: 1965 Caspian Sea Loop Mrs. Billie and the Baroness Unknown Indiana Loop Loop: Indiana Location: Indiana Date of Loop: 1950's Leo's Turf Schenectady Loop: Schenectady Date of Loop: Unknown Known Loops (film) Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children Location: Cairnholm, Wales Date of Loop: September 3, 1943 Entrance: Through a cave in Cairnholm. Unknown London loop Location: London, England Date of Loop: Unknown Entrance: Through a subway tunnel. Blackpool Tower Location: Blackpool Tower Date of Loop: Jan 11, 2016 Entrance: Through a Ghost Train ride. Unknown Morocco loop Location: Morocco Date of Loop: September 12, 1910 Unknown France loop Location: France Date of Loop: December 13, 1934 Rules Partitionment of ability is discouraged under the ymbyrnic codes, because it can promote clannish thinking and unnecessary conflict. It is expressly forbidden to have closed loops, in which one type of peculiar is allowed to live and all others are banned. Category:Peculiardom Category:Loops Category:Locations